Dark Woods
by Funtom Company
Summary: Misión 13 en la Bitácora de Espía Allen Walker: Completa. // Datos a tener en cuenta: Conseguir arma nueva. La antigua era de industria japonesa-- Los japoneses son los orientales más jodidos en el oriente. Kanda definitivamente es japonés.AU.YULLEN


Disclaimer: -man era mío, pero lo vendí; y perdí todo el dinero en apuestas. Ahora escribo Fanfics para salir de la depresión.

Advertencias Generales: Completo AU. Yaoi. Yullen. Demasiados errores en lo que a "Temporalidad histórica" se refiere—Uso de malas palabras (*primera vez que escribe la palabra "mierda" en un fanfic, ¿yay? :D*) Cualquier similitud con Kuroshitsuji o Vocaloid es solo una planeada coincidencia. (By the Way, Vocaloid pertenece a sus creadores, y Kuroshitsuji a Yana Toboso.)

¡Oh, estás aquí! ¡Estás aquí! Esta noche mostraremos el triste destino que cargan algunos seres en este mundo.  
Niños que Dios ha abandonado...  
Niños que ni siquiera pueden cargar el peso de los temblorosos miembros con los que nacieron...  
Sus temblorosas lenguas gritan _casi tan_ accidentalmente...  
Visten coronas en sus cabezas que acarician las negras nubes.  
Ellos sonríen mientras sueñan con abrazo protector de una madre...  
Ooh, ¡la deformidad! ¡DEFORMIDAD!  
Pasen y véanlo. Pasen y véanlo. Profundo en el bosque, muy profundo; atrás, en ése camino... hay un circo, "Arca de Noé". Pasen y véanlo... y únanse a él.

**Dark Woods**

**Yullen**

**Pró****logo**

-¡Cuidado!

El grito fue adormecido casi inmediatamente por el sonido insistente de las pequeñas catapultas siendo disparadas por todas direcciones. Se suponía que la misión sería entrar y salir, como había dicho Komui, pero no esperaban entrar y encontrarse con la mafia japonesa (para la irritación de su compañero) teniendo una reunión en el segundo piso. Oh, bien, mala suerte...

_Pésima suerte_, se dijo a sí mismo. No estaba en la posición más cómoda de su vida, si eso es de interés alguno. Estaba sentado con la espalda tensa contra la pared de concreto; la _helada_ pared de concreto, por si a alguien le interesa. Condenados japoneses tacaños que no pensaron en: "Oi, sería genial tener un calentador aquí ¿no les parece? Ya saben, en Inglaterra hace mucho frío en las noches, y sería descortés hacer que el enemigo que entre con la intención de destruir nuestros planes y entregarnos a la justicia inglesa muera de frío antes de que tengamos la oportunidad de volarle la cabeza con nuestras fantásticas armas japonesas, ¿ne?"

_De igual manera_—

Estaba sentado de forma incómoda con su pequeña arma de fuego sujetada con ambas manos frente a su pecho, y con la respiración hecha una sinfonía desentonante con la cuál su corazón no se sentía muy a gusto, y se lo hacía saber, el puñetero órgano. El pecho le dolía—tachen eso. El pecho le _ardía_. Sabía que tenía un problema en el corazón, pero no debía concentrarse en eso, no ahora por lo menos. Todo el tema de que es posible que muera de un infarto a una temprana edad se podía ir al infierno y de regreso por lo que le importaba. Demonios, lo más probable es que muera porque una bala le traspase el cráneo, dejando su rostro (si es que queda algo de él para cuando alguien lo encontrase) distorsionado, desfigurado, deformado—no una linda forma de morir, ¿uh? No es que estando muerto una cosa como "¿qué tal me veré como un cadáver?" despierte demasiado interés, pero Allen preferiría morir siendo aún un chico apuesto, si no les importa. Gracias.

La cuestión en el momento es que un proyectil de industria japonesa (¿los japoneses fabrican balas?) _de verdad va a volarle los sesos_ si él no se mueve de ahí en _este instante_—

Se oyen variados gritos provenientes del piso superior. Casi suenan a gritos de guerra, y Allen recuerda sin quererlo demasiado los cuentos de guerra que le solían contar en el orfanato. Porque, ¿sabes?, en un contexto en donde no te están por _volar la cabeza con una jodida arma_, la analogía de por sí sería bastante coherente.

Increíble lo mucho que divaga una mente en la línea de fuego, ¿eh?

Bien, por conocimiento propio sabe que lo más probable es que su compañero sea el que esté provocando esos gritos unos metros encima de su ubicación actual. Créanlo, el joven de cabello blanco podría sentir el aura del irritable japonés (no, no el mafioso enorme del que está escondiéndose ahora, sino el que es actualmente bueno... en el fondo... se sospecha) desde diez metros a la redonda, y considerando que actualmente se encontraba _condenadamente solo con un gorila japonés en el piso inferior, _Kanda debía de encontrarse arriba teniendo una reunión familiar.

Y considerando que Kanda no parece el hombre que moriría por visitar a su madre, querría acabar con la reunión de manera rápida.

Ahora que su irritable compañero estaba conversando amigablemente con los de su raza, Allen era el encargado de acabar con el Hulk Asiático que actualmente se hallaba caminando por la amplia bodega vacía, disparando a cualquier señal de movimiento.

Repasemos la situación.

En primer lugar tenemos a Allen Walker y a Kanda Yu, ambos espías de la organización secreta "Black Order" de Inglaterra, cuya principal misión y propósito es el de exterminio de las amenazas que inflijan un daño a la Reina del país o a la de los ciudadanos (y la de los inmigrantes ilegales que no forman parte de mafias japonesas con armas, ni participan en contrabando de cosas, por supuesto).

Su jefe a cargo es un hombre de extravagante temperamento y bipolaridad llamado Komui Lee. Proviene de China y se dice que fue selecto para dicho cargo por la Reina en persona, lo que es mucho decir.

(Es después de que lo conoces cierto tiempo que te preguntas "¿¡Qué diablos estaban pensando la Reina!?")

Ignorando la inteligencia indiscutible del hombre—habían demasiadas fallas en su actitud para que se lo llamara "Jefe".

Allen consideró después de ser atacado por una de sus "invenciones" que Komui no era lo suficientemente digno de respeto ni para ser llamado "Señor".

En fin—Komui como Jefe a Cargo de "Black Order" asignaba las misiones y los espías para dichas misiones.

Los espías son personas entrenadas desde temprana edad para este trabajo. Y su selección es una ardua operación realizada por "Inocencia", un consejo de individuos del cuál no se conoce demasiado, pero que son la máxima autoridad en "Black Order" junto con la Reina, obviamente.

Se dice que el plan de la Reina al crear "Black Order" era no solo tener un cuerpo de vigilancia y protección nacional, sino que se aspiraba a tener espías encubiertos por diferentes partes del mundo, asegurando tanto los negocios del país como la reputación de Inglaterra con sus aliados, y a la vez buscar nuevos territorios con los cuales hacer tratos comerciales; por lo que el número calculado inicialmente para realizar tal labor fue el de 109. 109 personas arriesgando la vida, sacrificando sus sueños por la protección de la familia real y la de su nación.

Actualmente solo se han conseguido 67 de los 109 espías, pero la selección sigue ejecutándose.

Volvemos al punto en donde dejamos claro que Allen Walker y Yu Kanda forman parte de esos 67 elegidos por Inocencia.

Desde que ambos se vieron por primera vez supieron que iban a odiarse de forma casi ilegal, manteniéndose dentro de la legalidad de las cosas siempre y cuando sus peleas no destruyeran propiedad privada que no fuera de ellos.

El que dijo que los opuestos generaban atracción realmente era un científico sin mucha vida social, ya que dicha ecuación física no tiende a funcionar con los seres humanos, ¿sabes?.

O probablemente se aplique el dicho de que "los tontos no atrapan resfriados" a este caso. Ambos son tan idiotas que simplemente las leyes de la física clásica no funciona con ellos.

De cualquier forma—Ambos casi se matan—ejem—Kanda casi mata a Allen en su primer encuentro, habiendo sido transmitido por uno de los guardias de seguridad que Allen era parte de "Akuma", movimiento clandestino diabólico que constituía el principal enemigo de la seguridad británica. Estas personas por lo general tenían tatuadas en alguna parte de su cuerpo la estrella invertida, lo que significaba un acto de desobediencia ante la religión Católica Apostólica Romana, que era la doctrina oficial de Inglaterra.

Allen se presentó en las puertas de "Black Order" luciendo en toda su gloria una estrella invertida en color rojo sangre en su frente, justo arriba de su ojo izquierdo. Ante tal entrada cualquiera hubiese reaccionado a la defensiva, considerando que:

El enemigo de alguna forma había localizado el cuartel general y secreto de "Black Order".

Si había obtenido esa información altamente confidencial, quién sabe qué más pudiese saber.

Si había sido enviado por "Akuma" solo, es que debían confiar demasiado en las habilidades del chico.

Y al final no sabían si había sido enviado solo, después de todo.

Cualquier espía sabe que en casos como éste (casos poco usuales) se debe de pensar bien cada movimiento a realizar, ya que dependen de muchas variables y etcétera—pero Kanda no era un espía cualquiera, para la mala fortuna de Allen.

Y es que Allen nunca se consideró un joven con suerte para empezar, es por eso que hacía trampa en las—

Bang.

Ok, esa bala pasó un poco muy cerca como para sentirse cómodo. Podía sentir como los cabellos de su nuca de alzaban, y como su cuerpo se ponía en alerta, y a la vez se llenaba de adrenalina. El miedo no tiene lugar en empleos como éste, repite en su mente, ya casi como un mantra. Después del entrenamiento que recibió para convertirse en agente especial de "Black Order" de parte de la persona que protagoniza gran parte de sus pesadillas, ya no tenía miedo de nada.

Y menos de la masa oriental que ahora lo tenía acorralado con una sonrisa un tanto torcida, mostrando sus amarillentos dientes. A pesar de ser bastante grande en tamaño, era necesario admitir que tenía buena agilidad como para lograr acorralarlo sin que el de cabellos blanquecinos se percatara. Claro, no es que él se haya distraído y bajado levemente sus defensas, es solo que el japonés gigante era un enemigo un poco más peligroso de lo que temía, obviamente.

Sí, definitivamente no era culpa suya. Su conciencia descansaría tranquila esa noche.

Si una bala del mastodonte oriental no le arrancaba el cráneo antes, por supuesto.

Pero parecía que en ese instante en que un joven de dieciséis años estaba empleando todo el tiempo que le quedaba en rezar porque el Altísimo se apiadara de él y lo dejara morir con su belleza natural intacta, Dios tuvo otros planes para él.

Se escuchó el decimocuarto disparo de la noche en la bodega vacía. Y cuando Allen abrió sus ojos esperando encontrarse el famoso túnel oscuro con una luz brillante en la distancia, se encontró con que Hulk ya no estaba parado sonriente y enorme frente a él, sino que ahora estaba acostado, con la mitad de la cabeza perdida a causa de una bala (posiblemente de industria japonesa, no que quiera averiguarlo ahora--) y con otro japonés en pose de francotirador con cara de concentración detrás de él., No es que Kanda pueda mover sus músculos faciales para poner otra cara que no sea esa o la de irritación, si es que les interesa ése dato. Cada expresión por lo general dura cinco minutos antes de cambiar a la siguiente.

Uno... dos... tres...

-¡¡Moyashi!!

Vaya. Ni cinco minutos. Suponía que el cerebro de Kanda debía ser del tamaño de la bala que gastó en matar a Hulk como para no registrar tiempos.

_Bang. Bang. Bang._

Allen concluyó esa noche que Kanda podía tener un cerebro pequeño en consideración a su masa muscular, pero que la puntería del idiota era casi rival con la de Cross, lo que era muchísimo decir, pero los tres agujeros de balas en la pared un centímetro de donde hace poco estaba la cabeza de Allen representaba prueba suficiente.

* * *

Misión 13 en la Bitácora de Espía Allen Walker: Completa.

Datos a tener en cuenta: Conseguir arma nueva. La antigua era de industria japonesa-- Los japoneses son los orientales más jodidos en el oriente. Kanda definitivamente es japonés.

* * *

Lenalee Lee era la hermana menor de Komui Lee, y la espía femenina más joven de "Black Order". Tendían a considerar que ella y Allen terminarían juntos, dado que eran los más jóvenes y se llevaban demasiado bien.

A Komui le aterraba la perspectiva sola.

Y es por esta razón que Allen siempre terminaba en misiones con Kanda, porque Komui no dejaría bajo ningún concepto que ninguno de esos degenerados encubiertos estuviera a tres metros a la redonda de Lenalee. A Komui le parecía que la distancia era aún muy poca, pero habían llegado a común acuerdo con su hermana que esa sería la distancia reglamentada.

Y ésa había sido la distancia reglamentada antes de que Allen llegara a la organización, en los tiempos en los que Komui Lee no tenía más preocupación que buscar lugares para esconderse del trabajo. En los tiempos en que Komui era _feliz_.

_Ah, Allen, ¡Qué felices éramos hace diez años!_

_Pero, Señor Komui, si no nos conocíamos..._

_¡Por eso, Allen, por eso!_

En ésa ocasión Allen solo sonrío medio desconcertado. Pero ése día aprendió que su hermosa y maravillosa hermana no tiene sentido del humor.

Tal vez su hermana se hubiese reído si es que él no lo hubiese dicho _en serio_.

Bueno...

Revisó en su escritorio por la nueva correspondencia. _Tiene que estar por aquí, _pensó mientras movía pequeños montículos de papeles y cartas desde la mesa de su escritorio al suelo, siempre con la taza de café que su adorable hermana menor había preparado para él en su mano derecha, por supuesto.

Las misiones de carácter formal eran enviadas a "Black Order" por medio de cartas por algún corresponsal de Su Majestad, mientras que las informales eran infiltradas por medio de los propios contactos de la Orden. Las informales eran llevadas a cabo por los espías de rango menor, mientras que las formales eran llevadas a cabo por medio de los espías de rango medio o superior. "Exorcistas" y "Generales", respectivamente.

Siempre se había insistido en que se viajara de a dos en las misiones, cualquiera su tipo, pero con solo 67 agentes bajo el comando de Su Majestad, y dichos agentes en rangos heterogéneos en su mayoría, las misiones a veces eran llevadas por pares de categorías distintas.

Tal era el caso del dueto infame de la organización: Espía Allen Walker y Exorcista Kanda Yu.

Alguna fuerza sobrenatural insistía en que ambos estuviesen en el mismo lugar en el tiempo adecuado en que no había más personas disponibles para realizar la misión que ellos. Y era por esta causa—y por que Lenalee no iría a una misión con ellos si Komui podía evitarlo, que Kanda y Allen terminaban juntos casi siempre.

Y según el reporte de personal presente en las instalaciones parecía que la situación se volvería a repetir.

Uh, bueno, no era su culpa.

Encontró el sobre debajo del escritorio, el bendito sobre amarillo con el sello de la cruz empadronado detrás. Así que esta sería una misión formal... por lo menos Kanda ya no se quejaría de tener misiones por debajo de su calibre. Y además esta sería una buena oportunidad para que Allen se acostumbrara a moverse en territorio profesional.

Abrió el sobre mientras bebía un sorbo de su café, y las primeras palabras hicieron que enarcara una ceja en mitad asombro mitad curiosidad.

-"El Arca de Noé", ¿uh?

Había escuchado a los habitantes de Londres hablar de un circo, el Circo "Arca de Noé", justamente. Un espectáculo costoso y extranjero pero que valía el dinero gastado, supuestamente.

Le daban mala espina los espectáculos extranjeros, pero era un temor justificado. La gran mayoría de ellos servían como medio para que criminales caminaran libremente por las calles de Londres, y eso significaba que probablemente "Akuma" pudiera aumentar sus filas con nuevos integrantes, y luego vendrían los crímenes que Scotland Yard no puede resolver, lo que representará más trabajo para él.

Suspiro.

Leyó la carta por arriba solo para saber de qué se trababa la misión y en dónde, y una vez terminado eso la dejó junto al resto de papeles que conformaban el tapizado en la desorganizada habitación y extendió su mano para alcanzar el teléfono.

Cuando le dijera a Kanda que la misión de categoría que tanto había aguardado incluía un circo, y niños desaparecidos, agradecería no ser Allen, su próximo (y ya casi oficial) compañero de misión.

* * *

**N/A: **314 se publicará en un lapso de tres días, es que esta idea no me dejaba escribir el segundo capítulo. Así que lo escribía en intervalos :D Yay!! (?)  
Espero que esta idea les guste tanto como a mí me gustó sacarla de mi cerebro para dejarme lugar libre para hacer lo que pretendía en primer lugar...  
¡¡Gracias por leer!! Y recuerden-- cada review representa una prenda que perderá Allen en esta historia XD  
Adieu~


End file.
